High School Never Ends
by NikkiBella24
Summary: Two sister separated at birth meet after 17 years
1. Chapter 1

Brie's P.O.V

I'm Brianna Bella I'm 17 years old and I gust moved from Arizona to California 2 days ago and today I'm gona start at a knew school. Come on brie hurry up! I heard my dad yell. coming! I yelled back to him. I got my bag and went out of my room "I'm done" I said. "ok then let me drop you off and go to work"

Nikki's P.O.V

I'm Nicole Bella, I moved to California like 5 years ago, today is the first day in the school I've been going to since I moved. I walked dawn stairs, "hi mom," I said,"hey sweaty," she said "have you seen my car keys?" I asked "no you lost them again" she asked "pfft no, there they are!" I said after I found them under the couch cushion "well then I'm leaving, bye"

I went out side and sat in my red porch and drove to school.

Nobody's P.O.V

Brie: bye –she told her dad and went in the school-

Layla: look theres Nikki –she told Michelle-

Brie: -see's the 2 girls coming her way-

Michelle: Nikki hi

Brie: umm my name is brie

Layla: what are you talking about nikki

Brie: my name is brie maybe I look like this nikki person, I gust moved here from Arizona

Michelle: -freaked out- ohh well then amm I'm Michelle McCool

Layla: and I'm Layla El

Brie: nice meeting you, well I better go –leaves-

Layla: -looking at michelle- what gust happened?

Michelle: I have no idea

Nikki:-parks her car and goes in school-

Maryse: hey nikks –hugs her-

Nikki: ryse

Miz: hey nikks –kisses her-

Nikki: hey mikey, cody ted –hugs them-

*bell rings*

Maryse: what do you guys have now?

Nikki: English

Miz: Science

Cody: Science

Ted: Math

Maryse: I have English two come on nikki

End of chapter

Please review, love NikkiBella24


	2. Chapter 2

Brie's POV

I heard the bell ring so went inside to try and find my class which is History as I was walking i saw a guy with long dark hair opening his locker so i decided to ask him were History class was, maybe he'll know

"please, do you know were History class is?"

"Nikki, don't you know were it is" He asked

why is he also calling me Nikki

"my name is brie, I'm a new student here" I told Him

His expression looked puzzled. Did he really think i was this Nikki person?

"Nikki? Seriously, what are you trying to do?" He asked

"okay, maybe I look like this person you know, but can you tell me were History class is?" I asked Him

"You're probably right, I get a bit confused sometimes, it's just you really look like this girl I know." He stated "and go down the hall then turn right and History class is the first door you'll see"

"Thanks," I said with a smile and started to walk away

"wait up, i didn't really introduce my self I'm John Morrison" He said

"I'm Brie, as i stated before" I told him

"ya well it was nice meeting you" He said

"you to" I told him then continued walking to the class

I glanced down at my watch, I was 5 minutes late for class, Once I stepped in every body turned to my direction, I turned to the teacher

"can i help you ?"

"yes, I'm a new student "I told her then I gave her the peace of paper the principle gave me

"OK then why don't you take a seat next to Kelly, Kelly please raise your hand so she'll now were you are sitting"

I smiled to the teacher and made my way to my seat

"um Nikki why did you just tell the teacher that you're knew?" Kelly asked

"I don't know a Nikki, and I am most certainty NOT her!"i practically yelled at her "look I'm sorry I went off on you, it's just that alot of people have been calling me Nikki today"

"it's OK, it's just that you look alot like her" she said with a smile

I turned to the teacher and saw her reading the peace of paper i gave her then she placed it on her desk and turned back to me

"I didn't know Nicole had a sister" she said with a smile then the "let's hope you're more obedient"

then the hole class turned to look at me

"um, i don't know a Nicole"I said

"and you look freakishly like her" one blond haired guy said

"yeah Jack is right" a brunette said

"well I guess you just share the same family name" the teacher told me

"I guess so" I said back

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

please review,

love NikkiBella24


	3. Chapter 3

As Nikki was making her way to the cafeteria for lunch time she bumped in to somebody

"hey watch were ur- oh hey john"

"haha hey niks"

"sorry about that" said Nikki as she started walking again

"its okay , the weirdest thing happened to me today, this girl who is like an exact copy of u came up to me and asked where history class is, i thought she was u at first but then she said her name was Brie"

"seriously who is this chick, layla and michelle told me about her too"

"who knows maybe ur related"

"hey guys"she said as they approached their table

"hey" Maryse replied back "have u heard about this new girl every one is talking about they're saying sh-"

"yah i know looks exactly like me , john saw her today and thought she was me at first " said Nikki as she was making her way to sit next to Miz

"like anyone can look as beautiful as u" said Miz as he kissed her cheek

"haha right?" replied Nikki

** With Brie**

As she was looking for a place to sit Kelly walked up to her

"hey brie u can come and sit with me and my friends, if u want" suggested Kelly

"sure"

"ur gonna love them" Kelly stated as they made their way to the table "hey guys this is Brie shes knew here"

"she looks just li-" a brunette girl was just about to state but was cut off by the blonde

"Nikki yah i know , but apparently they don't know each other!" Kelly exclaimed

"Brie these are some of my friends Eve and Alicia "  
"Nice to meet u Brie!" the two girls greeted her

"Are u sure u don't know Nikki ? " askd Eve

"Positive , were is she anyway now I really feel like meeting her" exclaims Brie

"Believe me u don't , shes the meanest most bitchiest person ull ever meet

she's probably making out with her boyfriend Miz in the janitors closet , I still don't get how she can stand that guy" said Kelly

"he's not that bad!" exclaimed Eve

"Eve u need to seriously get over that guy , he doesn't even now u exist "

"whose Miz? " asked Brie  
"Mike Mizanin , the cockiest guy you'll ever meet , or as he would claim the awesomest guy"says Kelly

"there they are ! , Nikki is the one next to the built up guy with the mohawk whos by the way mike , he has his arm around her"  
just as Brie was about to look Nikki had turned around.  
"she turned around , shes the one with black hair right ?" asked Brie  
" yup but there heading out anyway youll see her some other time " says Eve  
"yah I guess , I met up with the guy that was next to her boyfriend , he thought I was her too, John I think his name was" exclaimed Brie

"yah hes Miz's Best friend , they think there so funny because they pick on every one" says Alicia

**With Nikki** (last period)  
as she and Maryse were taking their seats the teacher turns to Nikki and says "today I think I met up with a sibling of urs , the knew girl Brie I think her name was"

"I don't know her " Nikki simply replied back  
"really , and she looked a lot like u "  
"yah we'll people told me about her but I never met her"

_After class_

"im really getting tiered of people bringing this Brie girl up all the time" says Nikki  
"what happened now " asked John  
"the Math teacher thought we were related to" exclaimed Nikki "I wanna meet her and see what every one has been talking about , theres no way any one can look as amazing as me"

"I saw her hanging out with that blond bimbo Kelly and her loser friends at lunch" Maryse points out  
"eww , what if someone thought that was me sitting with them , since people say she looks so much like me!" exclaims Nikki  
"don't worry babe , every one around here know that u would never do that" Mike says reassuringly

"yah I guess ur right"

* * *

please review , love NikkiBella24


End file.
